


Alex looked at the switch

by nitpicker



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpicker/pseuds/nitpicker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Alex looked at the switch

Alex looked at the switch.

Damn Helen for getting married and forcing him to be in line to take up the Countship. 

But that paved the way for this.

Especially after Vorkosigan House wasn’t the only one with drains problems now. 

Perfume and deodorants weren’t quite sufficient.

He was begged “Help! What the x can I do?

So some keen Engineers decided ((after their facilities got clogged too)) to help out. 

Gregor had relaxed catch rules to allow fishers to collect and stock up.

He pushed the switch.

And hoped it would work.


End file.
